A current system widely used in securing a cable harness to panels is to employ a "coathanger" type of fixing device having an elongate portion which is taped onto the harness by the harness manufacturer. The harness is then secured into position by passing integral arrowhead clips of the fixing devices through mating holes drilled in the panels. If the holes are not in alignment with the taped on fixing devices, problems occur in securing the harness into position. This is a problem often encountered in the automotive industry.